winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Winx Fairy School
Winx Fairy School is an app game developed by Tsumanga Studios for iOS and Android. It was released on 16th December 2013 for iOS. It was released on 10th January 2014 for Android. Another version was released but it was a Lite version which is a little different from the final/real version. Summary Winx Fairy School allows fans for the very first time to join the Winx at Alfea college for fairies, decorate their dorm rooms, choose from hundreds fabulous fashion combinations - straight from the TV show, explore Alfea castle, study new spells, complete hundreds of quests and ultimately become a Believix fairy by defeating the Trix and their monster friends and protecting the secret of Alfea! Winx Fairy School is the first Winx game to offer multi-player gaming, allowing players to play together and share the experience of the fairy school with each other. Winx Fairy School will offer players new content and access to additional material within the game including exclusive new video clips from Winx Club season six, new Winx fashion styles and a unique story, available only within the game. Release date around middle of December 2013, initially for Apple and then closely followed by Android. Trivia *It is $6.99 on the App Store *It also has another version which is different from the original one which is Lite version which is a little different. *Most will require in-app purchases. Updates *Winx Club: Winx Fairy School Lite **April 9, 2014 - None **April 16, 2014 - No new features. A few corrections. **May 17, 2014 - Now Includes a RESTART button so you can play Winx Fairy School LITE again and again. The Boutique and dorm don't lock after level 3, continue to dress-up your fairy and decorate your dorm. **July 1, 2014 - Italian localisation *Winx Fairy School **December 16, 2014 - None **January 17, 2014 - In this version we've updated the following: ***Game now requires iOS 7 ***Fairy Wings now matched correct Fairy energy ***Stability fixes **February 9, 2014 - An exciting new Winx Fairy School update, just in time for Valentine's Day. The updates includes: Awesome new style boots feature where you can access new Winx assets for your dorm and avatar **April 7, 2014 - A HUGE update from Tsumanga Studios, we hope you'll agree it been worth waiting for. :) So what BIG in this update? NEW daily Bonus - Check in every day and get a special bonus from the Pixies... **May 16, 2014 - NEW x Winx Club Bloomix level 11 to 13, NEW x 60 QUESTS and 3 Bloomix Chapter Quests, NEW x 3 Winx Outfits for your boutique: Flora, Stella and Daphne, NEW x 20 Winx DORM assets and Sneak Peek at Outfit and Dorm room unlock feature... **July 7, 2014 - 3 NEW Bloomix LEVELS up to level 16, 72 new challenging Quests, 3 NEW Fashionable Outfits (Bloom Gym,Stella Concert, Tecna Disco Disco), 3 NEW DORM Packs with over 30 pieces and upgraded message system (easier to use!)... Gallery Gameplay Trailers Category:Media Category:Games Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club